Irene (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Oh, good morning." *"Good afternoon." *'New person moves in:' "It looks like a ferryboat has arrived. I wonder if it brought any new residents here to the island." *'The Mother Tree grows:' "Everyone is so cheerful all of a sudden. I wonder why." *'Engaged:' "I heard you are getting married. That's lovely." *'After marriage:' "Congratulations on your marriage. You must be happier than ever." *'Birthday:' "It's your birthday today, isn't it? You still look as young as the day I met you." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Summer:' *"It's getting hot. Don't let the summer heat wear you down." *"It's still so hot outside. I hope it'll cool down soon." *"Whew, it's so hot. You must take care of yourself so that you don't collapse." *'Fall:' "How beautiful the Fall colors are. There are many delicious seasonal Fall foods that I like." *'Winter:' "It's been cold, hasn't it? Stay warm so that you don't get sick." *'Sunny:' "What a fine day it is today." *'Cloudy:' "It's not a very nice day. Well, I guess every day can't be sunny." 'Heart Lines' *'0-1 Heart:' "You're looking well today, player." *'2 Hearts:' "Oh, it's you. Don't overwork yourself." *'3 Hearts:' "Working hard gets things done, but overdoing it can be unhealthy." *'4 Hearts:' "I wish I could get more ingredients to make different medicine." *'5 Hearts:' "My grandson Jin still has a lot to learn." *'6 Hearts:' "I want Jin to take over the clinic, so that I can relax and live quietly. I might miss the work when I retire, though..." *'7 Hearts:' "Sadness, pain... Life without hard times would be nice. But then, the good times probably wouldn't mean as much." *'8 Hearts:' "Jin is almost ready to stand on his own two feet, and Perry is really maturing. I can almost stop worrying about them now." *'9 Hearts:' "Jin and Perry are my family. They are as precious to me as my children. I want them to be happy." *'10 Hearts:' "Pain, as well as happiness, is a part of life." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Oh, is this for me? Thank you. I'm very pleased." *'Liked:' "Thank you, I love it." *'Neutral:' "Why, thanks." *'Disliked:' "I appreciate the thought, but I don't like this gift." *'Hated:' "Are you trying to annoy me? I really don't like this." 'Marriage' *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Jin had a baby. It's wonderful to have a great-grandson. I hope he grows up to be as smart as his father." *'Phoebe and Calvin get married:' "Phoebe and that young explorer got married. I guess they are a well-matched couple." *'Renee and Toby get married': "Renee and that young fisherman got married. Those two are both mellow, and will likely make a good couple." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Candace and the metalsmith got married. They look mismatched, but pherpas they're not." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace had a baby. It's an adorable baby girl." *"I heard that you had a baby. Treasure this time, because children grow so fast." *"Nothing is more comforting than a baby." *"A child becomes an adult really fast. Don't miss the important moments in your child's life." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes